celebrityfandomcom-20200223-history
Andrea Roth
Andrea Roth (born September 30, 1967) is a Canadian actress. She is perhaps best known for her continuing role on the FX television series Rescue Me (2004–present), as Janet Gavin, the wife of main character Tommy Gavin. Biography Andrea is a first-generation Canadian, and was born in Woodstock, Ontario, Canada, to a Scottish father, and a Dutch mother. She debuted in the Australian sports drama The Club as Amy in 1980, directed by Bruce Beresford. She appeared in numerous television series and made-for-TV movies, including the Canadian thriller Psychic (1992), the feature film Burn (1998), and the horror film The Untold (2002), before landing her role on Rescue Me. She appeared in the Jet Li action film War in 2007. Since 2001, Andrea has been married to producer Todd Biermann. On March 20, 2010, she gave birth to a daughter whom the couple named Ava Reese Biermann. In July 2010, it was announced that Andrea would be joining the cast of the new CBS drama series Blue Bloods, replacing Wendy Moniz. Filmography * The Club (1980) .... Amy * The New Alfred Hitchcock Presents (1 episode, "If Looks Could Kill", 1988) .... Anna * Night Heat (1 episode, "Jumper", 1988) .... Hope * The Jitters (1989) .... Gang Gal * C.B.C.'s Magic Hour (1 episode, "Rookies", 1989) .... * Princes in Exile (1990) .... Marlene * Friday the 13th: The Series (1 episode, "Midnight Riders", 1990) .... Penny Galen * The Hitchhiker (1 episode, "Strate Shooter", 1990) .... * My Secret Identity (2 episodes, "Best Friends" and "My Old Flame", 1990–1991) .... Paula / Krista Stemler * Seedpeople (1992) .... Heidi Tucker * Katts and Dog (1 episode, "Crime of Fashion", 1992) .... * Dangerous Curves (1 episode, "Deathwatch", 1992) .... Kate Larkin * Parker Lewis Can't Lose (1 episode, "Money Talks", 1992) .... Carly * Psychic (1992) .... April Harris * The Good Fight (1992) (TV) .... Emily Cragin * Secret Service (1 episode, "Vet Murder with Extra Cheese", 1993) .... Buddro * E.N.G. (5 episodes, "To Kill with Kindness", "Love and Duty", "Another Pretty Face", "The Big Sleepover" and "Love and Marriage", 1992–1993) .... Tessa Vargas * Counterstrike (1 episode, "Muerte", 1993) .... Heidi * Murder, She Wrote (1 episode, "Love's Deadly Desire", 1993) .... Valerie Hartman * Tropical Heat (1 episode, "Turning Screws", 1993) .... Trudy * Highlander: The Series (1 episode, "Epitaph for Tommy", 1993) .... Suzanne Honniger * The Club (1994) .... Amy * Spoils of War (1994) (TV) .... Penny * Dead at 21 (1 episode, "Hotel California", 1994) .... * A Change of Place (1994) (TV) .... Kim Jameson/Kate "Dominique" Jameson * Forever Knight (2 episodes, "Love You to Death" and "Faithful Followers", 1993–1994) .... Lucy Preston / Lucy Sylvaine * RoboCop: The Series (9 episodes, 1994) .... Diana Powers/NeuroBrain * A Woman of Independent Means (1995) TV mini-series .... Eleanor, as an adult * Crossworlds (1996) .... Laura * Desert Breeze (1996) (TV) .... * The Sunchaser (1996) .... Head Nurse * The Outer Limits (1 episode, "The Sentence", 1996) .... Dr. Dana Elwin * Red Meat (1997) .... Nan * Divided by Hate (1997) (TV) .... Carol Gibbs * Executive Power (1997) (V) .... Susan Marshall * Players (1 episode, "Con Job", 1997) .... Gentrie Maddox * Hidden Agenda (1998) .... Monika Engelmann * Burn (1998) .... * The Pretender (1 episode, "Hazards", 1998) .... Gibbs * Nash Bridges (1 episode, "Truth and Consequences", 1999) .... Shelby Carter * Dangerous Attraction (2000) .... Allison Davis * Bull (4 episodes, "Visit", "A Beautiful Lie", "It's Not Personal" and "Who's Afraid of Chairman Al", 2000) .... Jo Decker * Personally Yours (2000) (TV) .... Gina * Diagnosis: Murder (1 episode, "Death by Design", 2000) .... Kendra/Beverly Scott * The Stepdaughter (2000) .... Susan Heller and also Associate Producer * The Agency (2001) (TV) .... Lisa Fabrizzi * The Agency (1 episode, "Pilot", 2001) .... Lisa Fabrizzi * The Time Tunnel (2002) (TV) .... Toni Newman * All Around the Town (2002) (TV) .... Sarah Kinmount * The Untold (2002) .... Marla Lawson * Highwaymen (2003) .... Alexandra Farrow * Lucky (1 episode, "Calling Dr. Con", 2003) .... Amy * Miracles (1 episode, "Saint Debbie", 2003) .... Debbie Olson * The Perfect Husband (2004) (TV) .... Beverly * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (3 episodes, "Invisible Evidence", "Suckers" and "Turn of the Screws", 2003–2004) .... Woman Officer * Rescue Me (52 episodes, 2004–Present) .... Janet Gavin * Law & Order (1 episode, "Mammon", 2005) .... Marley Emerson * CSI: Miami (1 episode, "Sex & Taxes", 2005) .... Molly Edge * Chasing Christmas (2005) (TV) .... Present * Crazy for Christmas (2005) (TV) .... Shannon McManus-Johnson * Last Exit (2006) (TV) .... Diana Burke * War (2007) .... Jenny Crawford * Numb3rs (1 episode, "Thirteen", 2007) .... Alex Trowbridge * Criminal Minds (1 episode, "Limelight", 2008) .... Jill Morris * Lost (1 episode, "The Other Woman", 2008) .... Harper Stanhope * Bridal Fever (2008) (TV) .... Gwen Green * The Secret Lives of Second Wives (2008) (TV) .... Lynn Hughes * The Skeptic (2009) .... Robin Becket * The Collector (2009) .... Victoria * Dark Blue .... Nicole Carter (2 episodes, 2009) * Courage (2009) .... Teresa * A Golden Christmas (2009) (TV) .... Jessica * Blue Bloods .... Kelly Davidson (5 episodes, 2010–2011) * Committed (2011) .... Dr. Dupont References External links * * Category:Actresses